leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnar/Trivia
General * Gnar, , , and are the only champions to be both and . * Gnar's concept is built on monstrous transformations in fiction coupled with the Fish Out of Water trope. ** Inspirations include by , , and by . ** Paleontologically speaking, Gnar is not a missing link, i.e. , but he belongs to the Yordle population ancestral to modern ones; colloquially-speaking, he is the great-great-...-granduncle of all living Yordles. * In Brazilian localization, Gnar's title was changed to O Yordle Pré-histórico ('the Prehistoric Yordle') in order to avoid matchmaking-rating-associated jokes/bullying derived from O Elo Perdido ('the Missing Link'). * Gnar is the second champion to have two champion portraits ( and ) the first being and . ** He is also the third to have more than one chat name, the first being and and the second being anyone polymorphed by ( ). *** As well as the seventh champion to have more than four abilities, the others being , , , , , , and . * Mini Gnar has the fewest active abilities of any ranged champion ( and are fully passive effects) and the lowest health at Level 18 (1645). * Mega Gnar has his own separate emotes from Mini Gnar's. ** His dance references . *** ' projectile is shaped like the Riot Games Inc. logo. * Mega Gnar has the highest }} }} (157). * Although patch V7.16 made it so the portrait of the selected skin would be used in the central portion of the in-game UI, transforming into always uses his base portrait for all skins. Development * Mini Gnar is voiced by . * Mega Gnar is voiced by . * During development, he was called Yordle Hulk.Ask Riot * Gnar was leaked by Redditor 'WhyRenektonWhy' (who also leaked Ultra Rapid Fire, , and , and whose account has since been terminated). ** Gnar may have more than one source: *** Proto-Germanic onomatopoeic verb *gnarrojanan "to snarl, growl";Orel, V. A Handbook of Germanic Etymology, p. 138 *** The last four letters, spelt backwards, of , from an extinct dialect of the . ** Mega Gnar might be referencing the from . * Gnar's skull headdress might be referencing the Voodoo Shaman, a canceled champion whose staff was crowned by the same skull. * placeholder model during production was a , tiny, golden whose animations were drastically sped up./DEV: ON CHAMPION PROTOTYPES ** His basic attacks used the as . ** used . ** was an active called "Hyperactivity / Fury". Its movement speed buff was represented by 'speed lines', while the particles were modified from . ** made him let out the excited yell makes when using . ** Gaining maximum displayed a 'Warning' message. *** These effects can be viewed here. * placeholder model during production was a slightly redder pre-rework . ** used the first half of death animation. ** was both a and an auto-attack chaining effect, while using visual effects. ** had a while using impact visual effects and audio. He also made the roar makes when activating . ** Instead of , his ultimate was an ability similar to that left a puddle of at the location while making the noises makes when he uses . *** These effects can be viewed here. Lore * Gnar is a prehistoric yordle, at the very least older than 10000 years, dating back to a time when there were no massive civilizations on land. ** He was able to survive for millennia due to hibernation and being encased in True Ice. ** Gnar is physically and mentally around 4 years old. * He is unaware that he transforms but that may change when he grows older. ** He retains his personality as Mega Gnar. * The tribal paintings in 'Discovering the Link' depict Gnar and his family living in peace until a one-eyed entity with two horns/tentacles (speculated to be a Frozen Watcher or one of Voidborn species) attacked them. It knocks Gnar's family away, triggering his therefore turning Mega, and promptly fighting the entity to unknown success. ** Apparently, defeated encases Gnar for centuries in True Ice to preserve him and ultimately awakens him again to fight the Frozen Watchers on the brink of their return.Reddit *** Immediately after his escape, he's rampaging through the woods as Mega Gnar, with hunting him down to take him as a prize. * Gnar learned to use a boomerang from and fashioned his after his father's. ** The boomerang is hidden in Mega Gnar's fur when he transforms.Gnar Q&A - Creative * Gnar is the only Yordle in modern times to have a tail due to his antiquity. Quotes * What appears to be childish babbling is actually Gnar's own native language. ** When he taunts certain champions he tries to repeat what they say but with some difficulty ( , , , , ) *** One of his taunts references a Riot Games Inc. Sound Designer called Jay Watford. Skins ; * He references from down to the way he taunts people. * He resembles Cubone and Marowak from whom also have a boomerang attack. * Helmet Bro's helmet can be seen to the left. * He has a bloodstain on his left cheek likely from fighting as Mega Gnar. ; * He is living his fantasy of being a dinosaur. * His Rose Quartz chroma may have been inspired by the . * When he reaches over 50 rage he moves on all fours and he costume gradually turns red while the hood of it covers his face * He might have been inspired by from and from . * He resembles from down to the use of a boomerang. ** Mega Gnar resembles and references from by throwing parts of a building with . * His artwork might be referencing a scene from . ** Figurines of and can be seen in the foreground. * When he will play with toy blocks spelling 'LOL' (League of Legends) ** Mega Gnar will instead smash down a helicopter and eat it referencing . * He wears a dinosaur . ; * He references by . ; * The Teamfight Tactics item are based on one of his mittens in his splash art. * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2015 along with: ** ** * He was inspired by the dog breed. ; * He references . ** can also be seen in the background. ; ; * He was released in celebration of SSG winning the Season 2017 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He represents CuVee. ** The idea for both of the animations were thought up by CuVee himself and display his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. **** Mega Gnar eats noodles out of a Summoner's Cup in his Recall animation. * He is a reference to a which holds a lot of cultural significance in from which this skin is largely inspired from.SSG Gnar reference Relations * Gnar will befriend nearly everyone that is kind and will play with him. ** Potential candidates include , , , , and the . * Gnar has a strained relationship with for hunting him down while unaware of the true identity of the creature he wanted as a prize. ** The Missing Link does not dislike the Pridestalker and seemingly forgave him since their encounter. * is very interested in Gnar for the evolutionary insights he might provide regarding Yordlekind. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 Snowdown Showdown